Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for bundling one or more objects and, more particularly, to track assemblies for guiding a length of wire around a bundle of one or more objects.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,891 ('891 patent) issued to Smith et al., teaches apparatuses and methods for wire-tying one or more objects and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The '891 patent teaches a track guide assembly that guides a length of wire around one or more objects positioned in a bundling station. The track guide assembly of the '891 patent includes non-segmented, unitary straight and corner sections that form a wire guide path around one or more objects positioned in the bundling station. More particularly, the track guide assembly of the '891 patent teaches a system for guiding the length of wire around the wire guide path that passively releases the length of wire during a tension cycle, as tensile forces are exerted on the length of wire.